


Sated and Secure

by donutsweeper



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was everything she could have hoped for. And more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sated and Secure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NPT_Producer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NPT_Producer/gifts).



She was panting, hot and wet and lost as Nyssa added a finger. She was being licked and sucked and teased and touched and the world could have ended and she wouldn't have known or cared. There was tongue and teeth and twisting and Felicity tried to keep track of it all. She shuddered, wanting, needing more and Nyssa must have known, must have seen the wanton lust in her because then her hands were being grabbed and held above her head just as Nyssa stoked with her thumb and the world went white and Felicity cried out. Sated. Secure.


End file.
